The legend of Hero's:The world depends on one man
by Roya1Hero
Summary: Zelda is known to be very smart but when it comes to helping people she can become a little reckless some times and maybe put someone else life on the line in order to keep people safe. Watch and see as Zelda and Link try to get threw a very hard time(Lmao i'm bad at summaries)


Authors' Note

This is my very first Fan Fiction. I know that I have a lot of things to approve on but don't worry the stories will get better as I write.

P.S I don't own any characters (That should be obvious lol) But two of them I don't want to say any name because I want you to find out and yea the names are not really the type of name you would name your kids…. Well at least I don't think you would . Well anyway I hope you like my Fan fiction and sorry if there is any miss spelled words it might be because I didn't read over the story carefully or if there's not then just enjoy.

**Legend of Heroes: The World Depends On One Man**

**Link P.O.V **

The early sunlight shined brightly down on me as I lay on the bed. There on the bed. There was loud Laughter and screams that can be heard from outside.

Link-"Aaaa….. It's too early for this crap."

I got up from my bed and shut the window.

Link-"(sighs) finally its quiet."

I heard a loud noise coming from my stomach.

Link-Okay, Okay I hear you I need to eat."

I ran out the room leaving it opened behind me. When I got down stairs I walked right into the kitchen for something to eat.

**Zelda P.O.V**

I sat at the table drinking green tea. I heard the sound of someone walking I turned to see link walking into the kitchen.

Zelda-"Good morning link, did you sleep well?"

Link stopped what he was doing and smiles at me.

Link-"No not really."

I looked at link for a few seconds then start to laugh.

Link-"What's so funny?"

I got up and looked at link.

Zelda-"nothing really"

I left the dining room and went outside in the castle gardens. I closed my eyes and started to spin around. I fell on the flowers from dizziness.

Zelda-"(sighs) it's been very peaceful in Hyrule lately. I hate to say this but I really want something to happen (sigh)"

As I lie on the ground the wind starts to pick up. The leaves on the trees started to move rapidly. I sat up when I seen a portal form in mid air.

Zelda-"what! Where did that come from?"

A young man came walking out the portal. He has black and green hair, his eyes are green. And he was wearing strange black clothes.

Zelda-"wh-who are you?"

?-"who I am doesn't matter, your coming with me."

The stranger grabbed me by my hair and dragged me into the portal.

**Link P.O.V**

I was sitting on the floor day dreaming until a guard came running in my room.

Knight-"Link! did you see the princess Zelda?"

Link-"Um… yea earlier Why"

Knight-"She didn't come to herself defense class today."

Link-"What? Maybe she went out in the garden and fell asleep again. I'll go look for her."

Knight-"Ok Link thanks."

When the guard left I put on my hero boots and went outside to the garden. I looked high and low for Zelda but didn't see her. I went back inside the castle to look in the rooms. When I finally got to Zelda's room I saw one of the guards.

Knight-"Link I couldn't find her I got the whole castle looking for her."

Link-"Don't worry just tell everyone to meet in front of the castle at mid-night"

Knight-"Mid-night, Why mid-night."

Link-"If we look for her at mid-night everyone would have time to get ready for the search."

Knight-"Ok Link I'll tell everyone."

The guard ran out the room leaving me alone. I walked up and down Zelda's room thinking about where she was. An hour later I left the room and walked down the hall. I stopped when I saw light come from the other side of the hallway's window.

Link-"What in the world?"

I walked up to the window about to open it until a guard called me.

Knight-"Link everyone is ready for the search."

Link-"Huh….. oh, ok just go on without me I'll catch up with you later"

Knight-"Ok then I'll see you later Link. I hope we find the princess."

When the guard was gone I opened the window and jumped out. When I reached the ground I started to walk to the light. I paused for a second to observer the portal then I walked in. **Zelda P.O.V**

I woke up on a king sized bed. The bed had purple sheets and a huge black blanket. I sat up and looked around the room trying to see where I was. A second later I heard the door open. The guy from before came in the room.

Zelda-"It's you! The guy who pulled me into that portal"

?-"(laughs) Yes, I'm going to need your help with something."

**Zelda-**"(stares) and why do you think I'll help you?"

?-"Oh, I know you will it's because you have a kind heart, you'll help as long as it's for a good cause.

I looked at him with a surprised look. I jumped out the bed and looked at him in the eyes.

Zelda-"look at my eyes and tell me it's for a good cause"

?-"It's for a good cause"

I was unsure so I just hopped he was telling me the truth. I finally started to relax a bit.

Zelda-"fine, I'll help you but if I find out your lying to me….."

The guy put his finger on my mouth. I looked at him as if he was crazy or something.

Grendel-"Now let me introduce myself my name is Grendel. Follow me and I'll tell you everything."

Grendel and I both left the room. Grendel took me all the way to the basement that was on the 10th floor.

Zelda-"what is this place?"

Grendel-"This is the reason I brought you here look at the picture on the wall."

I walked up to the wall and ran my hand against it.

Zelda-"who is this picture of?"

Grendel-"They call him Azul"

Zelda-"Azul… is he Evil of something?"

Grendel looked at me with a worried expression on his face he took a deep breath.

Grendel-"Yes, and Azul is very strong. No one is able to take him down. That's why you're here I need your help no, the whole universe fate is in your hand, will you help us?"

I was shocked about what I just heard. I looked Grendel in his eyes.

Zelda-"Yes I'll help if he's as bad as you say he is then I will use all of my strength to defeat him.

**Link P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself on the ground. I sat up and saw small children staring at me.

Boy-"Hey mister I thought you were dead."

I looked at him for a while wondering what made him think I was dead.

Boy-"Hey mister why are you dressed like that?"

I jumped up on my feet to see what the kid was talking about. I looked up and down the kids realizing that the clothes I wear are nothing even close to what they are wearing. This little difference in our clothes is a sign that I'm not in Hyrule.

Link-"kid, do you know the name of this place?"

Girl-"Your silly mister where in the city of crystal castle."

Link-"Crystal castle, Hm… that portal must of took me to another part of the world or maybe….?"

I was so confuse, I couldn't believe I'm not in Hyrule. I knew I had to put my thoughts aside and find Zelda.

Link-"um thanks kid but I need to go now."

Boy-"Bye mister"

After I said bye I ran around the city asking people if they seen Zelda. No one seemed to have seen a person that looked the way I described her. I started to lose all hope until a loud explosion took my mind off of her. I ran towards the area where the explosion came from and seen a huge beast.

Guard-"Everyone get out of this area you must leave now!"

I looked to the side of me to see a girl with armor on telling everyone to evacuate the area. When I looked the other way I seen more guards helping people get to safety.

Guard-"Sir, you must leave this area."

I turned to look in front of me and seen the girl with armor right in front of me. Before I knew it so was that beast. The beast raised its fist in the air and brought it crashing down. I went flying in the air then came down hard. My chest felt as if my heart exploded inside it. I was feeling tired, this pain was like nothing I have ever felt before but before I passed out I seen a guy with gold black hair fighting the beast.

Link-"he-he w-wow…."

After that everything went black.

?-"Sir…"

?-"sir wake up."

?-"Sir, are you ok?"

I sat up fast gasping for air. I felt as if I was having a panic attack. I looked around the room I was in.

Link-"Where am I?"

Nurse-"You're in the emergency room Sir"

Link-"What happened to me?"

Nurse-"You were attacked by a blood monster."

Link-"Blood monster, who save me?"

Nurse-"Our king did, which reminds me when you get the chance you should go and thank him."

Link-"Ok, thanks for telling me I will go do that."

The Nurse left me to tend to another patient. I laid back down on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking about that guy I seen fighting the beast. Maybe that was the king I saw. The nurse came back a few minutes later telling me I am free to go.

Link-"Hey nurse before I go can you tell me what you did with my clothes."

Nurse-"Oh sorry sir your clothes were ripped so we go you new ones here you go. I need to go now have a great day."

The nurse left me strange clothes to put on. I went to the bathroom and changed out of the short blue dress they had me in. I left the bathroom with black and white shoes, Gray tight pants and a blue shirt with words on it. I went down to the first floor.

Desk lady-"Excuse me but you must sign out before you leave here.

Link-"(Sigh) ok fine."

I walked to the lady and she gave me a sheet of paper. After that I just left the place without looking back. My new clothes didn't feel comfortable on me but it did look cool. As I walked I started to remember that I had to thank that so called king that saved my life. The problem was that I didn't know where he lived so I needed to ask around.

Link-"Hey excuse me can you tell me where the king lives?"

The lady looked at me as if I was dumb. She had that face Zelda would make if I said something stupid. The face everyone would know as what the fuck face.

Citizen-"(Laughs) were you born on another planet? The kings' castle is on a hill up north of this city. Kids these days all they think about is war and training."

After that the lady just walked away. What she told me wasn't helpful at all so I just kept on walking. It is getting late and I am getting nowhere. I had to find Zelda but first I had to thank the king, and besides that, I'm starting to get kind of hungry. If the guy who saved me really is a king then he would live in a big home. I ran all over looking for the big home fitting for a king. At last I found a big house it had big roses all over the front. There was a fountain in the front with fish of all colors swimming in it.

Link-"(gasp) this house is amazing!"

**Zelda P.O.V**

Zelda-"so do you know where Azul would be?"

Grandel-"Yes, we should plan things before we go and make our move"

Zelda-"ok, just tell me what you need me to do"

Grendel came up to me and whispered in my ear. The plan was simple but also dangerous. If we make any mistakes our lives can be in danger.

Grendel-"ok you know what to do now right?"

Zelda-"Yes"

Grendel-" Good now let me introduce you to the people your going to work with come on out Coal and Blaze"

Two people came towards Grende;l and me. Grendel walked up to them and pointed at the girl.

Grendel-"This is Blaze she will guide you to Azul"

Blaze had long purple hair, her eyes were light purple and she had on blue jeans and a black shirt. Grendel then walked up to Coal.

Grendel-"And then of course this is coal."

Coal had black spiky hair, Dark gray eyes. He wore black jeans and a gray shirt.

Grendel-"Now that we got that out of the way I'll show you to your room then at 3 A.M we make our move."

Grendel led me out the room and took me to the room I woke up in and left me to be alone. When I went to sit on the bed I noticed a tray of food on the desk beside the bed. I grabbed it and started to eat bits of it. I couldn't stop thinking about what Grendel plans on doing. If Grendel was on the good side then why does he want to do this, is this how this world handles its problems or is Grendel evil.

**Grendel P.O.V**

After I left Zelda I went to go talk to Coal and Blaze. I found them in my office waiting for me.

Grendel-"When we are out on the mission I expect you to keep Zelda safe."

Blaze-"Yes sir but why did you need to get someone from planet Hylia, we could handle Azul on our own."

Grendel-"No we can't, if we could of I would never had brought her here"

Coal-"What can she do that we can't"

Blaze-"She doesn't look like a fighter."

Grendel-"Looks don't mean everything. The power she has it lets her do what my family tried to do for generations."

Blaze+Coal-"(Gasp) What!"

Grendel-"(Laughs)

**Link P.O.V**

I ran up to the door and started knocking. It took a few minutes for someone to answer. The door opened and I seen a girl which might be the kings maid.

Maid-"May I help you."

Link-"Yes is the king here?"

Right after I said that Guards came from all directions holding some type of weapon.

Guard Captain-"What do you want with the king?"

I froze in my place unsure of what to say. Saying one wrong thing can get me killed and mostly because they are protecting their king.

Link-"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt your king I'm here to thank him for saving my life when that thing attacked."

?-"In that case why don't you come on in?"

Link-"What!?"

I looked up to see a man with golden hair. His hair had some black strips of hair mixed with his golden his eyes are royal blue and just by looking at them you can tell he's a very hind hearted person. He had on a blue shirt with jeans. He looks strong but doesn't look strong enough to defeat that beast, how was he able to do it?

Guard-"But your highness he could be a spy for the kingdom of sky ham."

?-"I truly doubt that."

Link-"Um.. Sorry to push my way into your conversation but are you the king that they call Azul?"

Azul-"Yes, but it would be more proper for you to tell me your name before you ask for mine."

Link-"Uh, yea I guess you're right. Well my name is link."

Azul-"Well link nice to meet you."

I was shocked about the way the king talks to people. He's a very kind person maybe he would help me find Zelda. I looked at the Guards before I walked up to Azul. He led me into hia home taking me to a really big room.

Link-"Can I ask you something?"

Azul-"Well of course what is it?"

Link-"You're a king right?"

Azul-"Yes, why you ask?"

Link-"Well it's because you live in a huge home but not a castle."

Azul-"Well it's a mansion. And I rather not be high above my people I want to be equal to them."

Link-"But why?"

Azul-"Well it's because being a ruler isn't much fun, I rather people be my friends and feel comfortable when they talk to me than to be on their toes whenever they see me."

Link-"Oh I see, it's not normal but I understand what you mean."

Azul-"Good now let's go eat something to eat,"

Link-"What now?"

Azul-"Yes I could tell your hungry."

I looked at him, thinking how he knew that I was hungry I can't look that bad can I?

Link-"Okay, thanks."

**Zelda P.O.V**

I waited in a room full of people waiting for Grendel to come and tell us what our move into the room with Coal and Blaze.

Grendel-"Okay it's time to make our move on Azuls' kingdom."

As soon as he was done everyone started to clap and yell out things. When Grendel lifted up his hand everyone stopped.

Grendel-"Now it's time, lets head out."

We all traveled for what seemed like hours on some strange flying thing."

Grendel-"Where close stay on high alert."

As I looked down I could see houses with lights, people were walking the streets it was a beautiful night."

Grendel-"We're here start to land but very slowly. We don't want them to know where here."

When we were on the ground I got off the flying thing and waited for Grendel to say something. As I waited I started to look at the home we were in font of. I could see people in the window walking and carrying things. Then I saw a familiar shape walking towards the door. I stared at the form when the person came out my heart skipped a beat.

Zelda-"Link…Link!"

I ran towards link, my eyes were crying tears of joy. When I reached him he picked me up and spun around with me in his arms.

Zelda-"Link what are you doing here?"  
Link-"I came to this place looking for you."

Zelda-"Thanks Link but I'm fine I can do things on my own you know."

Link-"(laugh) I know but you're a princess I must keep you safe."

Zelda-"Link (laugh) I can handle things on my own."  
Link-"Oh yea that reminds me I want you to meet someone."

Zelda-"Who?"

Link-"You'll see just come."

Link runs to the door telling me to come. Then I heard Grendel calling me. I turned around and he throws something to me.

Grendel-"Zelda put that in your ear so you can hear me better."

I put it in my ear.

Grendel-"Can you hear me."

Zelda-"Yes."

Grendel-"Ok listen to me very carefully."

**Azul P.O.V**

I sit in my office thinking about how that blood monster got here. They're not from his part of the world maybe, no that's not possible I sealed him away years ago. Then who would have sent a blood monster to attack us? I got out of my little trans when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Azul-"You may come in."

Link walks in with a girl holding his hand. They walked in front of my desk smiling. I looked at them in the eyes I could tell they had lots of things to say.

Azul-"So you found who you were looking for I can see."

Link-"Wait how you found out, I didn't say anything."

Azul-"It's easy, I can tell by looking at your eyes. A person eyes hold many secrets behind them."

Zelda-"(Laugh) I can tell you're very intelligent."

Azul-"(sighs) I can almost say the same for you."

When I said that she looked at me, I can tell that she was mad but what I said was true. She's confused she wants answers but doesn't think anyone would know the right answer. I want to help her before something bad happens.

Azul-"Any way my name is Azul and you are?"

Zelda-"(whispers) Azul, Hey nice to meet you my name is Zelda."

Azul-"Well it's late so I'll call a maid down to show you two to your rooms."

Link-"Ok thanks Azul."

I nodded at link then pushed a button on my desk I asked for two maids to come down to my office. When they came they took Link and Zelda out my office. When they left I got up and walked to my room. I saw Sunlight in bed waiting for me to join him in slumber. I changed into sweat pants and got into bed letting my dreams take me away.

As I open my eyes I could see that Sunlight was still asleep. I got up and stretched before I left the room I kissed Sunlight on his head. I went down stairs to see Zelda sitting on a chair in front of the door looking at me as if she wanted to kill me.

Azul-"Good morning Zelda I can see you're an early riser."

Zelda-"Yes as a princess I must always be up before the sun awakes."

Azul-"I can also tell that you're serious about your duty as a princess."

Zelda-"Yes and I'm also serious when I need to keep someone close to me safe."

Azul-"(sighs) let me guess the person you're talking about is link isn't it."

**Zelda P.O.V**

I looked at Azul thinking about what he could of told link to get him on his side.

Zelda-"Yes, it's Link."

Azul-"You don't trust me? You think I did something to link?"

I looked at him; I wanted to shout him with my light arrow so bad. Then I heard Grendels voice through that ear thing he gave me.

Grendel-"Zelda everyone is asleep attack Azul now."

Zelda-"Now but…"

Grendel-"Don't worry I sent Blaze to make sure everyone would stay asleep."

Zelda-"Fine I'll attack then."

Grendel-"Good."

Grendel stopped talking so I got up and walked in front of Azuls face. I raised my hand and smacked him across his face.

Zelda-"I will kill you."

**Reader P.O.V**

Zelda took out a sword hidden behind her. She ran and swung at Azul. Azul easily dodged her attack, He then raised his hand and a pole came out of mid air. He whipped his hand across it and it turned into a sword.

Zelda-"You're fast."

Azul-"And you're slow."

Zelda-"(Grunts) slow yes maybe but I am strong."

Zelda came rushing at Azul clashing their swords together. Azul blacked up and swung at Zelda strong enough to send Zelda sword flying.

Azul-"I don't want to fight Zelda there is no need for violence when you can avoid it."

Zelda-"It's funny when it's coming from a guy who can destroy the whole world."

Azul-"You're right I can but I don't want to but sadly it's possible for me to harm the world without even trying to."

Zelda-"Then why don't you do everyone a favor? And kill yourself."

Zelda takes out her bow and arrows she aims at Azul then let them go. Azul lifted his sword and split them all in half."

Azul-"Zelda stop this!"

Zelda-"Not until I finish you off!"  
Azul-"Fine I have no choice then."

Azul closes his eyes then vanishes into thin air.  
Zelda-"What….(Screams)"

Zelda falls to the floor from a hit to the head by Azul. Azul picked Zelda up and puts her on a couch in the next room. He left her to pick up his sword. When he touched it the sword disappeared.

**Azul P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that I had to fight Zelda. I couldn't understand why she would want me dead. I walked into the kitchen to get her an ice pack. When I got back Zelda was gone. I had a bad feeling and turned around. I seen Zelda next to someone I was hoping to never see again, Grendel.

Azul-"So it was you Grendel who made Zelda attack me."

Grendel-"Who said I made her, I told my story and she agreed to help."

Azul-"(Growls) yes a story of lies"

Zelda-"….."

Azul-"Zelda Grendel can't be trusted; he'll only kill you in the end once he gets what he wants."

Grendel-"(laughs) Blaze now"

Azul-"(Screams)"

I felt a sharp pain in my back. When I turned my head I saw Blaze holding the end of a laser knife, giving me the answer to where the pain was coming from. I slowly started to lose my vision.

When Blaze removed the blade everything went black.

**Zelda P.O.V**

When Azul collapsed Coal came in and carried him outside. When we got outside I seen people but they didn't move. It was as if they were all frozen.

Zelda-"What's wrong with everyone?"

Grendel-"Nothing I just froze time."

Zelda-"Froze time, how is that possible?"

Grendel-"People in this world is stronger than those in your world."

Blaze-"Good let's go then Zelda come on."

When we got on that flying thing again Grendel snapped his fingers and everyone started moving again. When we got back to Grendels place, they took Azul somewhere I'm guessing somewhere to get bandaged up. I went to find Grendel because I had to ask him something when I found him he wasn't alone.

Grendel-"Ah Zelda yes I was just about to send for you, come closer."

Zelda-"I need to ask you something."

Grendel-"That can wait."

Grendel stands up and walks up to me then turn me around to face everyone.

Grendel-"This here is Zelda and I would not only thank her for helping us get Azul."

Grendel steps back for some reason I really don't know why but he did.

Grendel-"But also for being a dumb ass bitch."

Zelda-"What did you just call me!"

Out of know where a cage fell trapping me inside.

Grendel-"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda Azul isn't bad. But because of you I have the chose to destroy the world or leave it alone."

Zelda-"What but how?"

Grendel-"If Azul was to die the whole world will die to. Hell what am I saying the whole universe will go along with its people."

Zelda-"How can one man have that much power?"

Grendel-"Azul is a very interesting person you see he has the power to create life and also take it if he wants to.'

Zelda-"(Cries) No way this isn't possible."

Grendel-"Oh but it is."

Zelda-"….."

Grendel-"In the future you will be known as the one who destroyed the world."

Zelda-"(cries)"

Grendel-"Oh wait there won't even be a future (laughs)."

Zelda-"No I can't let that happen."

Grendel-"You're too late. Coal and Blaze take her away."

**Link P.O.V**

Not again! Where in the world is Zelda. I was going to ask Azul but I can't find him either Wait their both not here so that means…! No, Azul wouldn't do that. And Zelda wouldn't do that either. Then where could they be?

?-"Hello"

Link-"(Screams)"

Sunlight-"(laughs) Sorry for scaring you, my name is Sunlight and you are?"

Link-"(gasping for air) my name is L-Link"

Sunlight-" Link, May I ask how you got here."

Link-"Azul let me come in."

Sunlight-"Oh you're a friend of Azuls', then you might know where he is."

Link-"Not really, I was just looking for him. I think he's out with my friend Zelda I hope they're not doing what I think they are."

Sunlight"…"

Link-"What?"

Sunlight "Azul would never do that."

Link-"How do you know?"

Sunlight-"(laughs) because he already has me."

Link-"What! Azul is, is, G, G, G."

Sunlight-"Into men yes."

Link-"Um sorry about that, it's just he doesn't look like the type to um be you know."

Sunlight-"Yea… anyway I'm going to find Azul I think I know where he is."

Link-"Thin I'm going with you Zelda might be with him."

Sunlight –"Fine thin."

Sunlight and I both went outside. Then out of nowhere Sunlight grabs me by my waist.

Link-"W-What are you doing?"

Sunlight-"Hold on to me, we're traveling by air."

I put my arms around his neck. When I was ready he somehow left the ground and started traveling over the land heading towards the ocean."

Link-"How are you doing this?"

Sunlight-"Don't know where I was just born to fly."

After a few hours we finally got o a place which I think was our destination. Sunlight slowly headed to the ground. I let go of him when my feet touched the ground."

Sunlight-"Follow me there must be a way inside."

**Sunlight P.O.V**

We couldn't find a way in so I just blasted a hole in the wall. When I turned back to look at link, I saw him on the ground shaking."

Sunlight-"What's wrong?"

Link-"UM nothing, let's just keep going."

We both walked into the building and looked around. I couldn't see anything there was no light what so ever. I made a small fire in my hands and grabbed link with the other. We saw a door with light coming from it I went to see if it was unlocked. When I turned the handle it opened. I pushed the door a little just to look and see if anyone was in there.

Link-"(whispers) do you see anything?"

Sunlight-"…."

Link-"(Whispers) Sunlight."

Sunlight-"…."

Link-"…."

Sunlight-"(Gasp)"

Link-"What is it?"

Sunlight-"I see Azul."

Link-"What about Zelda?"

Sunlight-"Well I don't know what she looks like so tell if she is there."

As I looked through the crack of the door I can feel link pushing against me trying to look. I pushed the door open slowly and crawled through. We hid behind a machine so we can listen to their conversation.

Grendel-"(Laughs) So Azul how does it feel to know that you're a device that can destroy the world?"

Azul-"…"

Grendel-"What's wrong, you look like you seen a fire beast."

I started to get mad I couldn't take seeing Azul like this I wanted to do something. Then out of nowhere Link moved and a loud sound was made.

Sunlight-"(Whisper) Dame it Link."

Grendel-"What was that?"

Sunlight-"(Whispers) It's too late Link let's just step out of hiding."

Link-"Okay."

Both Link and I stepped out of hiding and walked in front of grendel.

Grendel-"Oh Sunlight what a present surprise."

Sunlight-"let go of Azul!"

Link-"And where is Zelda?"

Grendel-"Zelda oh she's right here."

I seen Grendel take out something from his pocket and points it up and pushes a button. A girl inside a cage came down from the ceiling. She had wires connected to her. What was Grendel planning to do with her? Whatever it is it couldn't be good.

Grendel-"Now watch as the magic happens."

Grendel pushes the button then electrical energy surrounded Zelda. She was screaming in pain, I could almost feel her pain.

Link-"Zelda! Stop this you're hurting her."

Grendel-"(Laughs) now look closely at the thing behind you."

I turned around and seen a light growing bigger and bigger every second that pass it grew two times bigger.

Sunlight-"What is that, what do you plan on doing with it?"

Grendel-"Why don't you just watch and see for yourself?"

**Azul P.O.V**

I knew what was going to happen. And I was ready but how would Sunlight feel? What would happen to everyone? Would they be scared, sad or feel trapped in a corner of never ending sorrow.

Grendel-"Now watch and see your world crumble around you."

Grendel pushed the button again and this time the beam shot. To me it felt as if it was coming towards me very slowly but I bet that to Sunlight it was happening so fast. As I closed my eyes the only thing I can hear is Sunlight's panicked voice.

Sunlight-"AZUL NOOOOOOOOOO!"

To Be Continued:

Leave a review about what you think might happen next.

Ending Song: Fantastic baby by Big Bang


End file.
